oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Londorwin City
Londorwin City is in the southern part of Vaniya and serves as the primary hub for orcish activity in the South. History Before Londorwin was established, there was no city, simply a battleground, a battleground where the orc tribes would battle and vie for dominion over the rest. Of the tribes, there were 6 main clans that towered over the rest: Grimnash, Rageclaw, Feignrake, Sleekweave, Yawprine, and Forgemire. For decades, maybe even hundreds of years –there is little in terms of written history and much in exaggerated tales-, these six clans used their resources to the best of their abilities to try to exert control over one another. But in 998, a white orc appeared. In no time at all, he subjugated the smaller clans and won or forced the large clans into submission through various methods that many will only be able to guess at. Only an actual member of Orc nobility will probably know the details of what transpired for the Orc King to take control so swiftly and thoroughly. Regardless, the current state of Londorwin is that The Pale King has taken control of all six clans and united them, as well as a large number of minor tribes that serve him. Although what he will do with them is yet unknown. Geography Geographically, Londorwin City sits on Londorwin River, which feeds directly into Gozreh's Pool, and has a significant supply of lumber from Londorwin Forest, granting them two of their major supplies that they need. They have access to vast swaths of land, often used for housing their myriad of beasts. The Orcs have a number of camps and outposts used to keep control over their part of the world. Inhabitants Naturally, Londorwin City's population is primarily composed of Orcs. Other races are within the city, but they are almost exclusively used as slaves, although some rare few humans, elves and halflings serve as The King of String's spies and informants in the world, giving him a network of spies within the world, whilst a large number of Half-Dragons and Dragonkin also spend time in the tyrannical rule of Gar'zog, the Half-Malison Dragon who rules them. Religion Many orcs do not bother with worship, but a rare few clerics do exist among the Orcs, and they all provide worship to the Orcish God's. Right now, however, the most common of God's worshipped are Zagresh, Varg and Nulgreth. The Pale King is said to be the Chosen of Lanishra, and many of the female Clerics serve Dretha and provide guidance to the other orcs who do not go to war. Many orcs also carry tokens and idols to their chosen God. Law & Crime WIP People & Places of Interest Orc Nobility Orc nobles are one of the largest breeds of Orc, well over 6 feet tall, commonly over 7’. With the defection of the Grimnash clan, five clans remain: Rageclaw, Feignrake, Sleekweave, Yawprine, and Forgemire. Rageclaw, oftentimes mistaken for ogres, are tall, muscular, powerful orcs with biceps and quadriceps larger than their own heads. They are easily over 7’ tall in height. Where most fighters understand that one must keep their emotions under control, else they will be blinded and their judgement impaired, the warriors of Rageclaw embrace it. They use it to enhance their combat prowess, powering through any difficulties it might bring with the force of will that their fighting style gives them. They are powerful siege engines of war in and of themselves and out of combat they are just as passionate. The front lines in the orc war, they have served as advocates and defenders of what they believe, relentless in all pursuits and endeavors. The Feignrake are the smallest of the orc nobility, with heights ranging from 6’ – 6’9”. Because of their size, they are not nearly as threatening and imposing as the Rageclaws. To compensate for this, they have learned the art of politics and subterfuge, achieving their goals through indirect methods. While they are less obvious with their goals, when the plans of a Feignrake achieves fruition, there is little anyone can do to stop it. Sleekweave orcs have played the role of the guides and seers of the orc lands for centuries. Their shamans habitually commune with nature and the gods to learn of their fate and how to proceed. They were also one of the first to side and extol the virtues of uniting under the Pale King, which many believe was one of the driving factors to his quick unity of the clans. However, with his death and the fall of the city, the Sleekweave lost much in reliability and influence. Even within their own members, belief in the gods waned in some of their members. Those members delved into magic on their own, crafted their own spells, and shifted from divine guidance and support. These members became arcane magicians and caused a rift between the beliefs of the two sides of the Sleekweave Orcs. They eventually split, the shamans and druids known as Weave orcs with the arcanists known as Sleek Orcs. The Yawprine orcs are of average height, for orc nobility at least, peaking at around 7’. These orcs are known for their above average senses. Their ability to make out vibrations in the earth and hear much farther distances are beat only by their sight. When combined with their height, it is said, by both stranger and Yawprine orc alike, that they can see for miles on end. Because of their superior senses, they are wondrously known for their marksmanship, primarily making up the sniper corps and the archery lines. When not in a time of war, they’ve customarily assumed roles of law enforcement and security positions. The Forgemire clan are unique to most orcs in that they are the most passive. Their height is average for orc nobility with a slender and lean build. Avoiding conflict whenever possible, they are known for bribery and extortion against their would-be aggressors. They’re ability to negotiate and deal has allowed their otherwise doomed clan to thrive in the pugilistic orc society they reside. Category:Cities